


Within Reach

by Naemi



Series: The Sniper and the Werewolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hushed rustle of fabric as he slips his shirt back on is the only sound disrupting the silence between them. Still waiting, hoping, for something—anything—he smoothes his clothes with both hands. But nothing comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

> [technically set past Z Nation season 2]

 

“It's okay,” 10K says, and then, louder, firmer despite the tightness in his chest, “I get it.”

“I really don't think so.” Isaac almost spits out the words, but not in offense; he turns away as if he was the one denied, the one to hide his disappointment.

When it's clear that this is it, 10K rises. The hushed rustle of fabric as he slips his shirt back on is the only sound disrupting the silence between them. Still waiting, hoping, for something—anything—he smoothes his clothes with both hands. But nothing comes.

~ ~ ~

Traveling across the country while killing a million Zs one at a time leaves little room for privacy. 10K doesn't mind it as much as he minds the continued silence between Isaac and him even when they have the chance to talk—as if that one night, that one fleeting moment of absolute trust, had never existed.

But it had, and ever since, the world has come just a tad out of rhythm. Not noticeably, but enough for 10K to hold his breath when Isaac grabs his wrist to stop him in his tracks, enough for 10K's heart to clench with every close call.

Something changed that night, something beyond a first kiss or the impulsive yet honest plea for more—something fundamental. However much Isaac pretends, 10K knows. He can feel it in every fleeting touch, every brief eye contact; they aren't the same and never will be.

~ ~ ~

It was a _really_ close call, so close, in fact, that 10K can't possibly believe he wasn't bit. Despite the clock ticking away second after unturned second, he strips himself of his shirt and pants in a frantic search for that one fateful nail to the coffin that he can't find.

Isaac stills his hands with a firm grip around his wrists. Startled, panicked, 10K looks up at him. Isaac's eyes are still rimmed in gold, and his claws dig deep into 10K's flesh in the attempt to keep him anchored.

For a heartbeat, they simply stare at each other, and then, without much rhyme or reason or _justification_ , 10K angles up and presses their mouths together in a life-affirming kiss. When Isaac tries to pull back mere seconds later, 10K fists his shirt, unwilling to let him get away like that this time.

A low growl, barely audible, forms in Isaac's throat, and when 10K ignores the warning, he receives a hint of threatening fangs. Wide-eyed, he lets go.

Isaac shakes his head. “Don't ever do anything like that again. Now get your fucking clothes back on and let's return to the others.”

Blushing, 10K fumbles for his shirt and slips it on with shaky hands. “I can't believe it,” he mumbles to himself as he pulls his pants back up, not without checking his calves for nonexistent bite marks one last time. “What was I even thinking? How could I ever—” He meets Isaac's gaze again and holds it trapped. “Tell me, are you an asshole by nature or is it me who triggers that behavior?”

Isaac's lips curl into a smirk, and he gives a snorting laugh. “I've been keeping you alive, haven't I? How's that for an asshole?”

“I don't need you.”

“Yeah, you do, and we both know it.”

“So you _are_ an asshole. All right. Awesome.”

“Just for the record, I'm talking about safety in numbers. No idea what you're talking about.”

A sharp reply wants to roll over 10K's tongue, but he bites it back and buckles his belt. The gesture seems final, like a silent promise never allowing even a spark of trust again. Without losing another word, he picks up his gun and marches past Isaac, towards the camp where he knows the others—their mere presence—will prevent any more mistakes.

Isaac catches up with him, and as they cross the burnt-down cornfield side by side, 10K's anger slowly dissipates against his will. He recalls _that_ night, and how Isaac, devoid of his usual sass, had been all gentle fingertips and soft kisses. He's still a warm presence now, but his features are tight, and his posture—hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched—speaks of defense.

_Which is the lie?_

“We can't let down our guard,” Isaac says suddenly, as if on cue.

The unexpected statement almost makes 10K's feet stumble out of rhythm. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“I'm not sure. Maybe it means I _am_ an asshole by nature.”

“Or maybe it means you're afraid?”

Isaac shrugs. “And you?”

Cutting his eyes to Isaac, 10K notices a small smile playing about his lips. “Who isn't?” he says with a shrug of his own. “It's the apocalypse, after all.”

“And that's exactly why the only _us_ can be the one we already have. Anything else would be complicated and dangerous, and I think we're in enough trouble as is. So can we please agree on leaving things as they are? For the sake of …”

“If you say 'the mission' now, I'm gonna have to hurt you.”

“I was gonna say 'saving my friends' … but I guess it's the same thing.”

10K draws in a deep breath and fixes his gaze on their camp coming into view. “Fine. I'll let you have the lie. For now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Fan_Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com), challenge #143: _on the outside._
> 
> More in the category “Let's write an unnecessary crossover, shall we?” Yes, I'm in love. Sue me.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
